1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dip coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In dip a coating process, workpieces, such as substrates, that need to be coated are immersed into solution of coating material for depositing the coating material on the surface of the workpieces, the workpieces are taken out of the solution and are dried. However, the immersion process and the drying process are respectively carried out in different devices, after the immersion process, the workpieces should be taken out of the immersion device and carried into a drying device via a special carrying tray. Therefore, the workpieces may get contaminated during relocation, such that the quality of the coated workpieces can not be ensured.
What is needed, therefore, is a dip coating apparatus to overcome the above-mentioned problems.